forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ilneval
| power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Lesser deity | alignment3e = Neutral evil | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = Nishrek | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = War, Combat, Overwhelming numbers, Strategy | domains3e = Destruction, Evil, Orc, Planning, War | worshipers3e = Barbarians, Fighters, Orcs | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Foe Smiter (Longsword) | holy days3e = Greengrass | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Intermediate deity | alignment2e = Lawful evil | symbol2e = Blodied broadsword | homeplane2e = Acheron/Avalas | realm2e = Nishrek | serves2e = Gruumsh | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Warfare | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = Orcs | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Ilneval ( ) is a lesser deity of the Orc pantheon. A cunning war leader inspiring great loyalty in his followers, he is very diligent in planning his strategies for victory. He is considered the patron of orc crossbreeds, such as orogs and tanarukks. The Church of Ilneval occupies a prominent position in Orc tribal life, second only to the church of Gruumsh, and they work in concert to oppress other faiths in order to ensure that position remains unchallenged. Many members of the clergy are officers in tribal armies, answering only to their chieftain. Although the church of Gruumsh is responsible for issuing the call to summon the horde, it falls to the temple of Ilneval to marshal the fractious tribes into a horde united against a common foe. Clerics and adepts of Ilneval pray for their spells at dusk in preparations for the nights battles. The church of Ilneval observes few holy days, other than token of obeisance to those honoring Gruumsh in a calculated display of loyalty to the One-Eyed God, for Ilneval is not interested in remembering past victories but plotting new ones to come. The most sacred celebration of the year is held annually at Greengrass, when Ilneval's Clerics assemble hordes of Orc warriors to swoop down on civilized lands in an Orgy of destruction and violence. Many clerics multiclass as fighters. Only Adepts of the most primitive tribe’s multi-class as barbarians. Worshipers Relationships History Dogma Appendix References Connections de:Ilneval Category:Orc deities Category:Lesser deities Category:Intermediate deities Category:Neutral evil deities Category:Lawful evil deities Category:Evil domain deities Category:Orc domain deities Category:War domain deities Category:Planning domain deities Category:Destruction domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Nishrek Category:Inhabitants of Avalas Category:Inhabitants of Acheron Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the Fiendish Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes